


A little Grease on the Jeans

by mamaFoxi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 13:21:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17060558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamaFoxi/pseuds/mamaFoxi
Summary: The reader is a smart and stubborn girl who likes getting greasy and sweaty working on cars. Whenever Dean is around she can’t help but to flirt and tease him. While working on another car, the reader decides to take the teasing another step further thinking that he won’t do anything, but to her surprise Dean takes what he wants. It’s rough, dirty, and hot ;)





	A little Grease on the Jeans

You smiled to yourself as you looked over your handiwork on the engine in front of you. You were currently working on the engine of a 1967 Shelby Cobra, changing the spark plugs and generally tuning up the engine. It was a pleasant day outside, the sun beat down warmly against your back. Now normally most other girls would scoff at the idea of getting down and dirty fixing cars. But the classic car in front of you was your love. You had restored her with your dad in the years before you turned 16 so she would be ready as your first and only vehicle. Your hair was tied back in a messy ponytail to keep it out of your face as you leaned back in, tightening the clamps that held the brake line secure. Your black sports bra hiding the dirt and grease well when your chest brushed against the air filter, leaving the scuff mark behind. The sound of the door opening and closing jarred you out of your mechanics mind, making you look over your shoulder to see who it was. A grin slowly spread over your face when you saw Dean, your hand landing on your hip for emphasis as you straightened. His eyes landed on your breasts as they bobbed with the movement.

“Can I help you with something Dean?” Your eyes run down his body then back to his face as you tease him. You were always one to tease and torment Dean. Though at night when your hand as working your clit and bringing you to that glorious high, it was him your mind drifted too. Your heart skipped a beat when his eyes locked with yours and he walked over to you, inspecting the engine over your shoulder.

“I just came to see what you were up too out here.” His breath was warm on your shoulder as you looked back at him, smiling coyly.

“Is that really why you came out here? Or did you just miss me?” You nudge the back of your thigh against his groin, feeling his erection. You knew how your body affected him, and you were damned if you didn’t pass up every opportunity to flirt with him. You chuckled when his eyes darkened at your touch and leaned back over the engine, pausing to rub your hand off on the ass of your jeans. Slowly, over the curve of your ass before you reached back into the engine. A gasp fell from your lips as you felt Dean grab onto your hips, pressing the bulge in his jeans against your ass roughly. You straightened, finding your back flush against  his chest, letting you both hear and feel the growl as he spoke.

“You like teasing me y/n?” You shivered at the spike of arousal that shot through your system. You couldn’t deny that you were attracted to him. It was one of the reasons you liked teasing and flirting with him so much.

“Ah! Y-yes!” You cried out as Dean ground his hips against you ass, catching your earlobe between his teeth roughly.

“You want me to take you right now don’t you. Right here against the car.” He scraped his teeth against the sensitive skin on your neck, using his tongue to soothe the bites afterwards. You couldn’t help the moan that he drew from your lips and you could feel his smile against your skin as he slid his hand up from your hips to your breasts. His hand felt rough as he nimbly slipped it under your bra, kneading your flesh until your nipple hardened to a rosy bud. You back arched, pressing your breast harder into his palm. Dean growled in approval, his other hand moving to the button of your jeans.

“You want me to fuck you hard y/n?” He didn’t even need to ask as your hips bucked back against his crotch, his fingers slid down your jeans as he fingered your folds. You gasped, your hips grinding down on to his fingers as they slipped around your clit. The wet noises of his fingers made Dean grunt against the back of your neck as he slowly work your jeans and panties down.

“Y-yes Dean….”You couldn’t help the tremor that entered your voice as you rubbed your ass against his erection. He chuckled darkly, flipping you around as his hand flew to his own zipper and pulled it down. Your eyes widened as you watched his hard cock spring forcefully from its bent position, the tip glistening with a bead of pre. Your jeans fell around your ankles as Dean crashed his lips roughly against yours in a bruising kiss, his leg nudging yours apart. You whimpered against his lips, hooking one of your legs around his waist. A loud moan tore from your throat as Dean’s lips traveled down your jawline to your throat, sucking and nipping roughly. Dean let out a moan as he slowly pressed his cock into your wanting cunt, the feeling of him stretching you was unlike anything you had imagined. He stilled though when he was completely engulfed by your heat, as if letting you adjust to him for a moment. You soon became inpatient and wiggled your hips against Dean, urging him on. The groan that rumbled from his throat was primal as he gripped your hips tightly, starting to pound his thick shaft into your snatch. You cried out as your hands scrambled for leverage against the engine behind you, your eyes captured by his piercing gaze. His eyes were black with lust as he stared into your face, his fingers leaving bruising marks on your hips. He ripped your bra off, his hungry gaze locking on your flesh. His mouth soon traveling down, ravishing your tender skin with sucking kisses and bites.

“F-fuck! Dean!” You cried out as you wrapped both legs around his waist, hearing the creaks of the car behind you as Dean pounded mercilessly. His growling moan vibrated against your skin in response, his hand cupping your ass and pulling you harder against him. His tip slamming into your g-spot with no remorse, your climax crashing into you with no warning. You cried out, your body shuddering violently as your cunt clutched at Dean thick cock.

“Damnit y/n….fuck.” Dean grunted against your skin as he bit down on your shoulder, his cock throbbing as he painted your inner walls white with his cum.

For a few moments, the only sounds that could be heard was heavy panting as you and Dean relished in what had just happened. When strength returned to your body and you got your breathing under control, you untangled yourself from Dean. Before you knew it, his lips crashed against yours, teeth hit teeth and he gripped your chin between his thumb and index fingers.

“Next time you just want me to fuck you y/n. Just tell me and I’ll gladly pound that pretty little pussy of yours.” Dean smirked as he let go, zipping up his jeans as he went back inside. Your heart was racing as you stared after him for a moment before scrambling to put your jeans and bra back on. Finding a little more grease on the denim then you noticed before, you turned and started working on the engine again. Your body burned deliciously with some movements, your mind already wandering to when you could get with Dean again. 


End file.
